someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: The Pirvate System
My name is James and my friends and I need to get this story out to people, because it was way to crazy for me to keep this in secret... This may not seem that scary but this was pretty weird for what game i was playing. My friends and I would plan game nights after college let out and everyone was home, however we didn't have a lot of money due to the high price of college, but this did not hinder our game nights. We had a tech head who knew how to pirate very well, and he would give us links to download the games. One night the four of us had plans on playing a game, but which game? Everyone wanted to play Black Ops 2 zombies... I was pissed, i hate the new Call of Duty games! However i just dealt with it. After Zack (Our tech head) linked us the download, we all downloaded Hamachi and created the server. This is what you have to do with pirated games because you cant play online with them for whatever reason. After all was said and done we booted the game that we just downloaded. Everything worked fine, however we did have a problem with our call for a few seconds. When Zack went to create the server he said that there was only 2 out of the 4 zombies maps available and they were not the original maps either. Chris said just to pick one, I thought they must have been custom maps added by a fan before he uploaded the game to the bay, but it didn't matter all to much to me. We all joined and the countdown began. My friend John went to tab out of the game real quick to check progress on a download. He then said "Huh... what the fuck?" Chris asked him what was wrong and John said he could not back out. The game began and the map loaded, we spawned but the weird thing was we didn't spawn any where close to each other it seemed (I didn't know the map so i could not tell) Chris suddenly started screaming "This map is creepy!" he yelled out to us. I didn't know what he meant. I spawned in a place where it looked like a farm, there was a big red barn and a green tracker outside. The sky was dark and there was a huge bright moon in the sky. There were hills all around me so the only place i could go into was the big red barn in the center of the map. It wasn't all to creepy so i didn't know what Chris was talking about. I ask Chris what he meant by what he said but i didn't get a response from him. I then went to tab out to see if i was still connected to the Skype call. The game didn't close out so i could not see my desktop or other programs running just the game. Confused I went to type into the game's chat. I asked if i was still connected to the Skype, and Zack responded "I don't know... I cant here anything" John typed next and asked why the round change countdown hasn't began. I just notice... we were still in round 1 and i haven't seen a single zombie within the first 3 minutes. Chris typed a message "I haven't seen a single zombie, however there is something here... Stay alert." I typed back "What was so scary a few minutes ago?" He type back "I spawned in a room fill with creepy dolls hanging on meat hooks... And now i hear a little girl talking!" I thought that sounded pretty creative. I entered the barn, there were a few cows eating hay, a horse and a few chickens. I saw nothing else besides a few windows which i could barricade. So i did, i looked at the score and notice John has 3500 points. I typed, "damn John, you must have found some zombies" He typed back "No" a few minutes has passed has past and then Zack typed "Then how do you have so many points". I looked at the chat feed for a second and saw nothing. Chris Typed "Guys is there a little girl fallowing you?" I looked very slowly up at the second floor and saw something move. Zack typed "Yeah i saw her" I typed "I saw something..." I walked up the stairs and there was a small music box. I pressed x to interact and Tank Dempsey remarked "What the fuck...?" And i was transported to a different part of the map. What I saw next was a room full of dolls on meat hooks. I was excited and creeped out because I remembered Chris saying he was there! I typed "Chris, I am in the room with the dolls!" Chris typed "Get the hell out of there!" I didn't know what he meant, this place is creepy but i haven't seen anything that was scary. I looked at the windows in the room they were barricaded so i assumed it was his doing. There was a door near a dark body sitting in a chair. I walked over to the body and pressed x to interact with it. As you would guess nothing happened, I went to turn and heard a disembodied voice call out saying "Have you seen my little girl" I turned to face the body and it was gone. I was kinda freaked out... I typed and asked Chris about this body. He typed back and said "I told you to get out of there, you should have just have walked out of the door" I asked him what should I do and he typed back "Okay, get the hell out of there and get.." He didn't finish his message, I left the though the door while i heard what i thought it was Maxis screaming Where is my daughter!? I was sprinting through a straight hallway with dolls just sitting on the ground staring at me, i also kept hearing a little girl laughing. I ran through a door, and everything stopped and got claim again the door also locked behind me. I do not know what had happened, and I didn't realize the flooding of the chat feed. I didn't know what was happening with anyone. All of use was spit up, and experienced different things. All except John... I haven't seen any feed from him, it was just Zack and Chris talking about the experiences they are facing. I took notice of John's points... he had 90,000 points. I interrupted the chat feed with "Guys look at john's point score... And he hasn't said anything the entire game except for the beginning" "Who is he playing as" Asked Zack. I am Tank i typed, Chris said he was Nikolai and Zack was . That left John as Richtofen... I hadn't thought of this until now but those Characters weren't even in any Black Ops 2 zombie maps... I looked around at my surroundings and took notice of the mystery box, i thought it would help if i got a weapon from the box to trade out my starter pistol. I pressed X and heard, the demonic announcer say "No dice" and the box dissipated... just like that i was dumbfounded! Then I noticed... The voice was Richtofen... He sounded like he did when he was the Demonic Announcer in the map Moon. I typed "Richtofen is the Demonic Announcer..." Zack responded "I heard! Are we in the same area?" I looked down a Hallway a crossed the room and I saw Takeo wondering around. I typed "Zack, i see you in the hallway!" He typed back "I am at a red barn now" I walked up to Takeo and it gave me a option to press X so i did. I heard Richtofen say "Fooled you!" And a mob of dolls began to sprint at me from the beginning at the hallway screaming "Have you seen my daughter!?" in high pitched voices". I ran as fast i can but i was swallowed by the mob and went down... Chris then typed "I am down!" about a minute later. I typed back "Me as well!" None of us could help each other, we were in random places. Zack typed "I found a music box and it warped me into a room with dolls" He then came to my position and picked me up... I was shocked! I typed "Thank you!" he said no problem. We made it down to a opening and left the building we were in. The sky pattern was the same as the one at the Barn. I look behind me and Zack was gone... I typed "Zack where did you go?" No response. I then heard Richtofen say "I didn't say you could bring friends with you" Zack points went to 3500 points even though he had 5000 points. I saw a tunnel and went through it, I saw that Chris had finally died and his points went to 3500. I typed "Chris are you here?" no response... Richtofen then said "you're the last one here...Good luck" I felt even more alone then i did before... I couldn't leave the game. I called my friends and they have all disconnected from the game. John said he was kicked around 10 minutes into the game. I ended up turning off my computer in fear, after hanging up with Chris. I looked in to the whole daughter thing, the only thing i could find is that there are two characters in zombies named Ludvig Maxis and his daughter Samantha Maxis perhaps that has something to do with the whole where is my daughter question as for the score resetting to 3500 once a player leaves, I couldn't explain that. Who knows i might play it again someday just to discover the facts, as i am pretty sure i skimmed the surface of this mystery. So when you guys are looking for custom maps or a pirated version of Black Ops 2 be careful... Because you might find something pretty creepy. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Call of Duty Category:Video Games Category:Video Game